Of Crossovers and Daemons
by icouldbeemo
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles that came to life because of HDM!AU. This is what you get from a LYNX and a masterpost of fanfics (WARNING: OCs, SHIP, AND BOREDOM/STUPIDITY INSIDE)
1. The Girl and Leopard of Silver

**Okay, I was bored, inspired by a KnB hdm!AU, wanna try it out on Eda-chan, the first OC submitted by the lovely MS. Leixym ( Sorry can't help it :D) and the others. This would be a random drabble (or series of random drabbles), something to help me sort my thoughts out for the next chapter and while waiting for the OCs to be submitted. My brother (or his OC which I forced him to make :D) will also be lurking around this fic.**

**Ehh… Whatever.**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**His Dark Materials belongs to Philip Pullman**

**Edasawa Ginji belongs to my Nee-san**

**Inoue Ren belongs to Leixym**

**My brother… Screw him xP**

* * *

When the Yousen Basketball club heard a returnee student was going to join them, all of their reactions were:

"Ah, I hope he/she's not like Liu." Said man was slightly offended, the coral snake daemon hissing at the others in displeasure.

"I'm certainly not that bad-aru." He said, and Fukui patted him on the back, the fennec fox dozing by his feet.

"Yep, you're not bad. It's just irritating that the moment we turn around you start talking to pretty women." He replied evenly, not even putting it nicely for the Chinese student. Meili, Liu's daemon, looked at Fukui with (forgive the pun) venomous eyes but didn't say anything, opting to slither up Liu's arm and drape herself around her human's shoulder, just like how he drapes his scarf.

"Yah-ho~" All of them immediately turned towards the gym doors, where Himuro and Murasakibara entered, followed by their own daemons. Murasakibara's daemon was a hulking grizzly, a little larger than the real ones, and its coarse fur was actually a very deep shade of violet in the correct lighting. Himuro's daemon was nothing as large as the Kiseki's, though the elegant pitch black Tundra wolf wasn't to be underestimated. It was taller than Himuro's hip.

"Murasakibara, Himuro. Where's the girl?" Araki asked, absent-mindedly stroking the fur of her Tibetan Mastiff. The sweets loving teen looked around, then behind his daemon, Kuma-chin.

"Ah, Sawa-chin, there you are. Kuma-chin, you should have told me." The large grizzly bared his teeth at his human, but in a non-threatening way. The girl was…

_Silver_. Eyes, hair, heck, even her freaking eyelashes were silver! And so was her-

_Whoa._ Everyone openly stared at her daemon, which was also as silver as his human. It was a snow Leopard, and large. Not as large as Yoru, Himuro's daemon, but close. Everyone knew that daemons were the physical forms of humans, so that meant the girl wasn't anything related to ordinary. The large cat, when it sensed the stare on him and his human, pawed closer to her and gave a low guttural growl, the hair on its neck standing up. Fiercely territorial, it seems.

"Argentum, stand down." The girl sighed, like this scene was repeated over and over before. The cat suddenly drooped it shoulders, ears, and tail, before whining like a child.

"But they were staring at you!" The cat sounded young, which was a surprise. Its intimidating looks and build made them think the opposite. It sounded even like the girl's voice but of course, in a deeper pitch. The girl sighed again, slapping her forehead, and then brightened, like there was nothing at all.

"Ah, I forgot!" She bowed, her snow Leopard also crouched low, both towards them.

"My name is Edasawa Ginji, and this is Argentum." She introduced herself with a childish grin. The leopard walked forward, suddenly shifted into a hummingbird, hovering close to the other daemons.

"Your daemon still doesn't have a permanent form?" Fukui asked, watching the silver hummingbird chirp into the large ears of his daemon. Aki, the fennec fox, twitched her ears and stared back at the small bird, curious. The girl frowned,

"No, he still hasn't." They decided not to pry anymore. Himuro was looking at the girl in understanding, because in the club, their daemons were the only one who still hasn't settled on a permanent form. Araki clapped her hands,

"Now then, you were applying as club manager, yes?" She inquired. Edasawa was about to answer when the door suddenly opened. A girl strutted in, followed her ridiculously hot pink poodle, both exuding an air of arrogance. Both new comers looked at Edasawa and her daemon haughtily, before bowing to Araki. The woman merely raised an eyebrow at them. She recognized the other girl as the 2nd year Fukuwa Tamaki.

"Araki-san, I wish to apply to be the Basketball club's manager." She said confidently, the poodle beside her throwing its head back proudly. Behind her, the silverette yawned without a care, her daemon turning into a ferret and made itself comfortable around her shoulder, where it dozed off.

"You too? Well, we should just settle this with a match then. "Everyone settled to watch, and Araki sent the two girls to the locker room to change. The boys closely watched the girls' daemons that stayed outside. The poodle kept on trying to intimidate Edasawa's daemon, which still stayed in its ferret form and was blatantly ignoring the other. The doors opened, and it was the silverette that got out first. Both players did their stretching, the silverette doing it properly while the other girl seemed to be showing off her obviously fake ass and chest to the world. Some were appreciative, while others were just plain 'meh'.

"Players, line up!" Araki called after blowing her whistle. Their daemons moving to the side, Edasawa and Fukuwa stood beside Araki, who was flipping a coin. It seems like the older girl was having the ball first. No one could hear what Fukuwa was saying to the silverette, but they obviously knew there was something strange. It was confirmed when the silverette moved, which as _fast_. They looked at her daemon, and they found something strange. It was sleeping, and no changes at all. Some humans and their respective daemons are blessed with abilities, and a glowing aura around the daemon is the tell tale sign that a human is using their abilities.

"WHOA!" They were shocked speechless when the silverette dunked, which they thought was impossible. Girls don't simply jump as high as that. Apparently Araki had seen enough, as she blew her whistle and snapping the trembling second year out of her trance.

And that was how the silver haired girl and her daemon joined the basketball club.

They got along easily with Edasawa, and in a short time. Her daemon Argentum was actually ridiculously playful, messing around with the other daemons and once jumped on Kuma-chin. Said daemon just snorted in amusement and picked Argentum by the scruff of his neck, getting him off his back to put him gently down on the ground. The leopard was happy and stood on its hind legs to hug the bear.

"What's his name, Sawa-chin?" Murasakibara asked. As of now, the starters and their manager were having an early dinner at a ramen shop. The Yousen starters realized they don't know a single thing about the silverette's family. And her brother just called a few moments ago. She slurped up her ramen quickly, chewed and swallowed before answering. She grinned,

"Midorima Shinta-" Everyone choked on their food at that, their daemons snapping their heads in the direction of their humans. They argued about that for a while, only stopping when the silverette called someone on her phone. When it was indeed Midorima that answered, Murasakibara choked on his food again. But at least it cleared something up:

_If they're related, then it's no wonder they're not ordinary._

Murasakibara remembered his former teammate's daemon, a ridiculously large boa constrictor (it was actually more like a young anaconda, but the Kiseki Shooter insisted that Shinzou was a boa constrictor). He eyed Argentum, who stared back at him, fuzzy tail gently swishing from side to side. He turned to Edasawa,

"Sawa-chin, Shinzou-chin could eat Argen-chin, I noticed." Said daemon turned into a mouse, squeaking in absolute terror at the prospect of becoming snake food. Edasawa chuckled when her daemon scurried to her, hiding in the pockets of her school vest.

"Yup, he's one beautiful daemon, I swear." She exclaimed proudly. It was true, pure white in color except for the strange emerald green patterns on its back, near the tail, and serpentine eyes. Argentum was also a beautiful one, but in his own way. No two people have the same daemon, after all.

"You know, I shop a lot too, but it takes only an hour or two." Edasawa stated, sipping on her chocolate shake and scratching Argentum on the jaw. Momoi and Inoue giggled, the two absolute shopaholics eyeing their spoils for the day.

"A woman's wardrobe is a sacred thing. It's just right that we renew it whenever we want!" Momoi replied, high-fiving with her daemon bobcat, Rikku. Inoue leaned forward on her (Edasawa was strangely suspicious about the teen's gender) elbows, a lovebird (Cherii) perched on her shoulder where it preened.

"Aw, c'mon! I'm pretty sure that you enjoyed it, too! And you should also be thankful that Momo-chan and I agreed to your 'monochrome clothes only' and 'no dresses' rule." She teased, poking the silverette on the cheek. Edasawa rolled her eyes, the corner of her lips upturned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm grateful. But 5 freaking hours is just killing it." She dead-panned. Inoue let out an exaggerated gasp, before turning to bury her face in Momoi's shoulder to 'cry'.

"Momo-chan! Sawa-chan doesn't love me!" She wailed, crocodile tears running down her cheeks. Momoi rolled her eyes good-naturedly, patting the lavender haired teen to console her. She suddenly stopped wailing, eyes wide in slight confusion.

"Oh yeah, Sawa-chan. I saw you once touch Takao-san's daemon. Isn't that only for lovers?" She asked innocently. Momoi looked at Edasawa in alarm, her pink eyes screaming: "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE?!" Edasawa shook her head, drinking calmly.

"Nope, there's actually two way of intimate actions with daemons. If a human touches the other's daemon first, that action is for lovers. But, if the _daemon_ touches the human first, it's a sign of kinship. Don't you do it with your family?" She asked, brows creased together in confusion. Inoue put a manicured finger on her lip, looking thoughtful.

"Now that you told me… I think I saw Yuriko-nee and Umeko-tan do it before." She mused. Edasawa nodded and raised an eyebrow at Momoi's confused face.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Momoi blinked.

"Takao-kun's daemon touching you is a sign of kinship, right? How are you related?" She queried. Edasawa grinned, winking at her.

"Future brother-in-law." Was all she said. Inoue panicked when the pinkette fainted, and Edasawa was busy laughing her head off at the reaction.

It was true though, but Edasawa decided not to tell anymore than that.

* * *

**AND THE BLANTANT MIDOTAKA, WHOO~~**

**Ahaha, sorry. Remember, this is an Au within an AU (AUCEPTION), so don't take anything too seriously here. Some things might happen in the Yousen No.13 fic, but most of the stuff here will only be here. Oh well, at least I can also get to try out Inoue-kun a little bit before she (he?) appears in Yousen No.13.**

**AND THE SHIPS, THE GLORIOUS SAILING OF THE SHIPS! **

**I might write MidoTaka, AoKaga and AkaKuro. But I'll take requests. No promises about the update speed though, school and life is still rolling. LOL**

**By the way, I picked a boa constrictor for Nii-tarou. I saw a fanart once with him looking all sexeh with a white snake so I said: "Why the hell not?" And I personally like snakes, too.**

**Don't get me wrong, I get scared from time to time, but I like them. I was allowed to carry a boa before, in our field trip, and the big guy was pretty nice. And cool to the touch. :D Snakes are misunderstood creatures, they only attack when threatened, you know. I once found a rat snake under my chair, calmly moved away from it, and it also just left. Hn, still scared the crap outta me after wards :D**

**BAI**


	2. String of What!

**MIDOTAKA WOO~!**

**I probably should thank Leopard for introducing me to this ship. This is just too glorious for its own good. I think it should have been canon that these two are a couple O:**

**Anyways, Nii-tarou is still having the snake daemon. Ugh… If only one of us could draw animals… x **

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**His Dark Materials belongs to Philip Pullman**

**Edasawa Ginji belongs to my Nee-san**

**Inoue Ren belongs to Leixym**

**My brother… Screw him xP**

**Takao Kazunari belongs to Midorima Shintarou**

* * *

{Takao Kazunari's P.O.V.}

You know, there are times when you just thank fate, or luck, or any other deity related to those for something good. And then, there are times when you just think those same things are fucking with you. I mean, just when you told yourself something, a different thing happens. Like now.

I was heading to the gym for the first meeting of the Shuutoku High Basketball team. I passed the tryouts, thankfully, even when my daemon still hadn't settled on a permanent form yet. I was so excited, because my motivation this year was to beat this one guy back in middle school.

Does the name Midorima Shintarou ring any bells?

Yeah, he's the guy. Well, I know that his skills and my skills are of no comparison, just like my daemon (who still hadn't settled yet, I don't know why) and his daemon. Almost everyone in my team back in middles school kept saying his daemon could eat ours no problem.

Anyways, back on track. I changed into my spare clothes for practice, and the new passers for the basketball club are going lineup for introduction.

"Ne, ne. Still playing as Point Guard, right?" Karin, my daemon, asked. She was in her nightingale form, hovering near my head. I grinned at her.

"Of course. That's where I'm at my best." I replied. I spot of green entered my peripheral vision, and I did a double take. _No way-_

"What the fucking hell?" I couldn't help but swear at what- correction: _who_ I saw. Guess what? It's Midorima _freaking_ Shintarou of Kiseki no Sedai. _That's just fucking great_. He stood there to the side, his daemon wrapped loosely around his right arm and torso and its head on his left shoulder. Doesn't he get uncomfortable with the weight? The boa (or is it an anaconda?) was like… Um… As long as two Midorima stacked on top of each other? It wasn't really that thick, kinda slender actually. I looked around at the other newbies, and I saw the jealous and awestruck stares. Well, I felt that same, but I also feel angry for fate (or whatever) putting me on the same team as this guy. I laughed sardonically.

_This is just freaking weird_.

"…What do you mean by this?" I paused I my dribbling, caught off guard with the question. Hah?

"Eh?" Was the only sound that came out of my mouth. Shinzou (which I found out his name when I finally had the guts to talk to Shin-chan before) was curled up around his human's bag, sleeping probably. Shin-chan wasn't amused.

"Recently, whenever I stay behind, you do too. And," He paused to glance at where Shinzou slept, Karin hopping over to him.

"During practice, it seems like you are competing with me." I walked over near to him, picking up the ball near his feet to spin it on my index finger.

"Did I do something to you?" I froze at that, the ball on my finger falling to the floor where it rolled away. _Wow,_ he never remembered, did he? I'm actually hurt by that. I turned to him.

"…Well, yeah." The corners of my lips turned up a little at his shocked face, those beautiful eyes of his widening behind the lenses of his glasses. I continued before he could say anything.

"But as I thought… It seems like I can't get you to remember. In middle school, I played against you once. And lost." I stated. He didn't say anything, his face back in its usual expressionless state.

"I was so frustrated that I continued practicing even after I retired… And when I entered high school, hell yeah, I laughed." I said, remembering that time at the first lineup. Karin fluttered over to me, nibbling on my ear. I scratched her head, and she chirped in happiness.

"The guy I vowed to defeat no matter what was standing right in front of me as one of my own teammates." Then I shrugged before continuing my blabber.

"But now it's pointless to hold a grudge. Rather, I want you to recognize me. I guess that made me look like I was competing with you?" I said, picking up another ball to dribble it. He just gave me a blank look.

"…"Why didn't you say anything?" Eh? I tried to stifle my laughter, but it was just too much. Geez, this guy is so ridiculous. He scowled as I continued to laugh my head off, Karin turning into a Northern goshawk on my shoulder. Ow, those talons are something.

"Why do you laugh?" I just laughed even more at that.

What's up with you?! You wanted me to say it? Me? 'I got pummeled by you, but I worked hard afterwards! Recognize me!' or something like that? LAME!" I managed to say in between fits of laughter, clutching my stomach since it hurt from so much laughing. He didn't react, just scowled as me as I regained my breath and got back on my feet properly. I pointed at him.

"Well, I bet you don't plan on doing that, anyway. In fact, don't recognize me yet." His eyes widened for some reason that I don't know. I just continued with my awesome speech.

"I'll just practice more than you. It's something I'll do by myself. And before you know it, I'll send you a roaring pass. Remember that, Shin-chan!" I just added the 'Shin-chan' part to tick him off. His reaction is always something. His face was dead-pan now.

"…Stop calling me by that excessively friendly nickname, Takao. And also…" I looked at him quizzically, surprised at the sudden tone of his voice. He sounded… Impressed…?

"It seems your daemon finally settled with a form." WHAT?! I turned to Karin, who was indeed still indeed in the Northern goshawk body. Her eyes resembled mine now, the sign that a human's daemon had finally settled on a permanent form. I laughed loudly, cradling Karin to my chest.

"Holy crap, you're awesome!" I exclaimed, still looking at Karin with wonder. I let her perch on my arm (oof, she got some weight) as I stroked her wing. I know she's the physical form of my soul, but I couldn't help it. She's so _badass._

"That's quite the narcissistic statement." Shin-chan stated. Turning to resume his shooting. I grinned at him,

"Aw come on! I bet you even said that when Shin-chan No.2 settled to his permanent form!" I exclaimed. His shot went in weirdly, and he turned to me with shock. Whoa, he's blushing… So that means..!

"Hah! Nailed it didn't I?!" I laughed. Karin fluttered to where Shinzou was, now awake and looking at us in alarm. My daemon landed near the boa,

"Shin-chan!" She cried happily. The boa turned to her in shock, like Shin-chan did. Wow, this is too much.

"Do not call Shinzou that!" He barked. I only laughed harder. Oh well, I think this'll be a good year, even if I can't kick this guy's but anymore.

Time blurred by as I balanced my life between school, basketball, and Shin-chan. We became sorta/kinda/not really friends (actually it's more of like master-slave relationship) but it was still fun either ways. A month and a half after our incident back at the gym, Midorima was surprisingly absent in class. Hn, that guy never skips school. I texted him, using one hand to pet Karin behind her head.

["Shut up, Takao. Something just came up at our house. Text me later. "] Was what he replied. Oh? So something did came up. I'm guessing it has something to do with their pharmaceutical business, so I paid it no mind. Shin-chan can handle himself.

Shin-chan was present (finally, I missed this guy) the next day, and while we were having lunch up in the roof, I decided what happened while he was absent. He hesitated (huh, that's new), pushing his glasses up his face. Karin was messing around Shinzou, who just looked at her uninterestedly.

"Apparently I have a half sister… From London." Karin and I froze at that.

"What?" Excuse me while I try to reboot my brain.

"I have a half-sister from London, and my father finally gained custody of her." Shin-chan said slowly. He looked a little troubled. So as a good friend, I decided to cheer him up.

"Really? Can I meet her?" He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, before shrugging.

"Do as you like." Whoa. That was easy.

I did meet his sister that Friday, when we were allowed to leave early. We went to his house together, and I saw Ms. Midorima and her husband leaving.

"Ah, honey, we were just on our way to the meeting. Your sister's asleep upstairs." Ms. Midorima said, kissing Shin-chan on the cheek as farewell. She suddenly turned to me, her pearly white teeth dazzling.

"Ah, Takao-kun! It's good to see you. You two should have dinner now, bye!" Um… She's a very nice person. I rarely see Shin-chan's mom whenever I come here to pick up the big guy, so I'm still a little weirded out. We just stood there, watching Shin-chan's parents leave, then I decided to break the silence.

"Now I now know where you got your good looks." I stated. He muttered a 'shut up', but I was surprised when I saw the faint blush on his cheeks. Wow. He opened the door, removing his shoes and changing into slippers. He lent me a spare, which I am thankful for. We turned to the stairs when we heard footsteps, and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped at what I saw. The girl was _silver_.

"Nii-san, who is he?" She asked. And she looks around our age. Pretty tall for a girl. Must be an athlete or something. Something jumped on the sofa, and I squeaked in shock when it was a freaking leopard. And it was larger than normal. THAT'S HER DAEMON?! The leopard growled, and I felt Karin hide behind my head.

"Ginji, calm down." Shin-chan ordered, moving to the kitchen to leave me in the living room with the leopard. The girl didn't reply, and I stilled when her daemon glowed for a moment. She has an ability? That's rare. She suddenly ran to the kitchen, while her daemon visibly relaxed, pawing forward towards me. I stilled.

_Ohcrap Ohcrap Ohcrap Ohcrap Ohcrap Ohcrap-_

"What's your name?" The daemon asked, ears pointing straight up and its fuzzy tail moving from side to side. The daemon's a guy, huh. I swallowed, giving it a grin as I sat on the floor to see it better.

"Takao Kazunari. You?" He pulled back his muzzle, and I guess that's his way of grinning.

"Argentum!" Hah? Aru-gentumu? That's a weird name. He turned, looking at the daemon behind me.

"Whoa, a goshawk! Pretty cool!" He suddenly transformed, turning into a Peregrine falcon. They exchange bird noises, before both of them flew over to where Shinzou was resting.

"Shin-chan!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time. The boa's head jerked, and he snapped his jaws at them to scare them off. I laughed under my breath at that. I heard a crashing sound in the kitchen, and I immediately rushed over there.

"What's happening?!" I demanded, only to stop short when I saw the girl on the floor, pounding it over and over. She's laughing…? I turned to Shin-chan, and I was shocked when the green-head was blushing bright red. What… In the world…?

"Shin-chan…? Is your sister…" The girl suddenly snapped up to look at him. And He saw the way her eyes changed from plain silver to pale grey and white. She grinned at him, exposing her long canines as she scrambled to stand up. Before I could react, she tackle-hugged me, lifting me up and spinning me around the kitchen. WHAT THE HELL?!

"Finally! Ahahaha! This is the best welcome-home present nii-san!" She laughed, setting me down, though she kept her hands on my shoulders. Ugh, getting dizzy…

"I'm Edasawa Ginji, this loveable tsundere's sister. But I'm not important. You know what?" She grinned at me as I shook my head to clear it up. What she said next could probably be the nuclear bomb of all newsflash.

"Your Red String of Fate is tied to my brother!" She exclaimed. I stared at her like she was crazy, and I opened my mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

**And yeah, I decided to split this into two parts, just because. Feel free to kick me for whatever reason you can come up with.**

**I think I deserve it. Oh yeah, just a reminder…**

**Seirin: 0 (Gomen, someone already submitted. You can PM me if you want me to change my mind)**

**Kaijou: 2**

**Shuutoku: 2**

**Touou: I bumped it up to 2**

**Yousen: Still 1**

**Rakuzan: I lowered it to 2. Just because.**

**That's all! **

**BAI**


	3. One Does not Simply Get Engaged

**And the late part two of the MidoTaka HDM!AU. You are now given permission to push me off the cliff or something.**

* * *

"So you're saying; my fate is now intertwined with Shin-chan?" Takao said, index finger tapping the table beneath his hand. The girl, Edasawa, explained to them what the purpose of the Red Sting of Fate was. Basically, your soul and your other half's soul is now connected, and so were the fates of the individuals involved. And of course, so were their daemons.

"Yup. Quite a while now, actually. Let's see… Er, it looped between your fingers six times already. And you only need one more to seal it." The silverette informed them, leaning back on her chair as the leopard placed its head on her lap. Midorima pushed up his glasses, still a little red-faced from the fact that _Takao_, of all people, is actually his other half. Oha Asa predicted something unexpected that day, but it never specified if it was the good kind of unexpected or the bad kind of unexpected. Damn Oha Asa.

"Isn't that… Kind of _too_ early?" Takao grimaced. Sure, he thought of Midorima (in a totally not-so-innocent-way) before, but geez, _they are still in high school!_ Edasawa waved her hand dismissively, a 'psh' sound coming from her lips.

"Easily dealt with. Get engagement rings, and devote yourselves fully to you other half. Not that hard, no? Pretty sure you guys won't be able to keep your hands of each other sooner or later." She grinned at them wolfishly, her canines unsettling Takao for a moment. Midorima turned to his sister in alarm,

"Excuse me?!" He all but yelled. Silver eyes focused on him, and Takao could see that they turned freaky again.

"Nii-san, I know this is hard to believe, but would you dare defy _fate_?" And the magic word was used. Midorima spluttered, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse, and failing. After a while he just sighed and rubbed his temples, resigning himself to _fate_. Edasawa patted his arm in a comforting manner, which isn't as comforting since the silverette was grinning like crazy. It only served to piss off Midorima.

"There's no rush; you have three years before you guys decide how to get married." She chirped, getting up from her chair and skipped all the way to her room, her daemon close behind.

…

"Okay, this is awkward." Takao said after a moment, face going slightly red as he slumped on the table. He heard a snort from Midorima,

"Tell me about it." He grumbled. Awkward silence ensued again after that. Surprisingly, it was Midorima who broke it.

"U-um… Could I… Um…" Takao bit down on his lip hard so as not to laugh at how Midorima's head resembled a strawberry at the moment, though his curiosity won over the hilarity. No need to make the situation worse than it already is.

"Um?" Takao parroted, stretching his arms across the table, scratching at the wood as he did so. He felt like a cat. Midorima pushed up his glasses in an attempt to hide his red face, but Takao could see the verdant eyes sneaking unsure glances at Karin. Eh?

Uh, S-shin-chan… Do you w-want…? A-a-ah I mea-"

"JUST TOUCH OTHER'S DAEMON DAMMIT!" Takao and Midorima jumped out of their seats in fright, and both scowled at the same time when they saw the silver leopard rolling on the floor, laughing his fur off. His human descended soon after, wearing the biggest grin on her face. Takao was impressed, he was pretty confident his grin was big enough to piss off Midorima.

"C'mon, your soul mates now, aren't you? It'll be a good experience." She said, hitching the bag up her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Midorima asked, noticing the rather large bag his sister was carrying. She waved a hand.

"Ah, just to the orphanage. I got a lot of old clothes, just gonna donate it. I'll be gone for maybe a few hours, but no sexy time tonight, okay?" She waved goodbye as she got out of the door, her daemon close behind.

Let's just say after her words sunk in, it became VERY awkward, even until Takao decided he should go home after dinner.

* * *

The following days were… Strange, in Takao's opinion. Midorima was oddly more tolerant of him, if the _slightly _less scathing words were anything to go by. Takao hypothesized that the green haired Kiseki was only doing it for the sake of his _fate_, not that he was complaining. He was still the tsundere Midorima he liked. He wasn't going to say that, though. Not yet, anyways.

"Shin-chaaaaaaaaan." Takao whined after a particular day of grueling practice, Miyaji-senpai having the time of his life in torturing the first years. Sadistic pineapple.

"What is it this time?" Midorima replied, though his voice was oddly impassive, the usual angry tone absent. Takao decided to push his luck a little, just to see if his theory was correct.

"I'm hungry, can we go eat out or something?" He whined gain, clinging to Midorima's arms for added effect, pressing his face in the sleeve of the Kiseki's shirt.

"Hey! If you two lovebirds got time to flirt, go clean the court! Or you'd rather I throw pineapples at your asses?!" And there goes Miyaji-senpai. Takao grinned and was about to deliver a witty reply when he felt the awkward patting on his head, courtesy of Midorima. He looked up at the Kiseki, who was looking away in embarrassment.

"A-after we're done here, then." Was all he said, before walking away to collect the basketballs scattered. Takao hid his face in his hands, blushing bright red.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiit…. He's too cute…"

After the clean-up and Midorima's extra shooting, they went to the nearby okonomiyaki, getting a table near the back. They were silently awkward, until Takao yelped when something cool suddenly touched his feet. He froze when Shinzou suddenly slithered up to partially drape himself on Takao's shoulders, so as not to overwhelm the smaller teen with his weight. Midorima pushed up his glasses, hiding behind the menu to cover his red face.

"You c-can touch him… If you want…" He mumbled. Takao's heart nearly jumped out of his chest, and he was willing to bet that his face was red as well. He hesitantly reached out to run a finger on the side of Shinzou's head, reveling in the daemon's beauty. It was very cool to the touch, and Takao felt oddly safe even if the large snake was draped around him, the possibility of being crushed in its coils there. It felt right, actually.

"It might be weird, but Shin-chan's really beautiful." Takao mused out loud, and he could hear the spluttering of Midorima. Said Kiseki, wiped of his mouth with a napkin before answering.

"Which one?" He asked. Takao grinned, though his face was still red.

"Both." He willed Karin to go to Midorima, who complied. The hawk carefully perched herself on Midorima's shoulder, nibbling at his hair affectionately. Good thing there was no other customer at the moment, or it would be a whole lot more awkward. Midorima stroked one of Karin's wings, and Takao suddenly felt calm and contented.

"So this is what Gin-chan meant about 'good experience', huh?" Takao mused, leaning back on one arm as he used one hand to continue petting the large boa on his shoulder. It actually felt right; there were no revulsion when they touched each other's daemons. Takao inhaled sharply when Midorima smiled faintly, but enough for him to see.

"I would suppose so." He replied, scratching Karin behind her head. The hawk let out a pleased cry, which secretly reflected Takao's feelings at the moment. The smaller teen wished this would happen again.

* * *

Takao got his 'again' on a day he least expected it. One day, he woke up with a rather high fever, and he called Midorima earlier than usual to let the Kiseki know.

"Sorry Shin-chan. I got sick so I can't go to school today." He sniffed, wrapping the blankets around his lean body tighter. There was silence on the other end, before Midorima replied with a simple:

"Very well." Then hung up. Takao was a little hurt; he expected at least a tsundere response, or something, but just a plain 'very well'. Then to his shock, just thirty minutes after the call with Midorima, his little sister, Yuuko, came running into his room screaming:

"NII-CHAN! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" That scared the living daylights out of Takao, who took a moment to process what she fully said.

"WHAT?!" He flung off the covers to the side, scrambling to get down to the living room.

"Ah-thank you for your concern, Shintarou-kun. Kazunari is upsta- Oh, Kazunari. There you are." Takao froze at the bottom of the steps, his mind rebooting as he took in the appearance of Midorima in casual clothes, handing his mother a paper bag. Shinzou was slithering towards Karin, curling around her in a protective manner. Yuuko squealed at that.

"Shin-chan, w-what are you doing here?" Takao managed to croak out, a hand firmly planted on the wall beside him. He was still dizzy and didn't trust his legs at the moment. Takao's mother smiled at both boys,

"Ah, Shintarou-kun here gave you broth to drink. You really are lucky to have such a caring fiancée!" She giggled. Takao blushed from his toes up to the top of his head, though Midorima only pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Scorpio has the worst luck today, so this must be the reason you're sick. And Scorpio's lucky item for the day is anything serpentine." He answered evenly, glancing at Shinzou for a moment. Takao took a step forward so he could glomp the Kiseki in happiness, only to sway dangerously as dizziness came back with a revenge. Takao thought he would hit the floor, but he was surprised hen to strong arms (that were oddly familiar) wrapped around him. He blushed a deep red when Midorima's face came dangerously close to his.

"Mrs. Takao, I'll be taking Kazunari back to his room. Please excuse us." Midorima said, carrying Takao up the stairs bridal style. The smaller teen as mumbling nonsense as he covered his red face with his hands, making Shinzou snicker in amusement. When the bed came into view as they entered Takao's room , he was all the more surprised when Midorima didn't let go of him, but rather lied down on the bed with him. The taller teen only let go of Takao to get a blanket and wrap it around the smaller teen's body, before leaning back on the headboard and pulling Takao close, so that he was lying on Midorima's broad chest.

"E-eh?"

"What is it?"

"W-what are you doing?" Takao cursed himself for stuttering, and Midorima set his glasses aside and closed his eyes.

"If I am not mistaken, this is what they call 'cuddling'." He said. Takao blushed even more (is that even possible?) but said nothing, opting to relax, which was surprisingly easy. Listening to Midorima's heart beat was lulling him to sleep, and it wasn't a surprise when the smaller teen did fall asleep after a minute. Midorima unintentionally followed soon after, his usual stern face relaxing and his arm around Takao tightening reflexively.

Takao's mother found both boys peacefully in dream land, who almost dropped the bowl of broth in her fangirling moment. She took a moment to leave the bowl back in the kitchen, and getting her phone to take a picture.

"Oh my gosh, this is too cute~!" She squealed silently, high-fiving with her daughter as she posted it in her Twitter.

**#OTP#toocute#snakefellinlovewithahawk**

* * *

**And there ya go. Finally got this lil' shit up. Ugh. The offer to kill me is still open though, so yeah.**

**Tally for the OC submission again~!**

**Seirin: 0**

**Kaijou: 2**

**Shuutoku: 2**

**Touou: 1 left! Someone took the other :3**

**Yousen: Still 1**

**Rakuzan: I lowered it to 2. Just because.**

**Huh… Only Touou got changed, huh? Oh well, still waiting. And by the way, look at the form carefully, okay? Make sure all of it are filled out and follow instruction please.**


End file.
